


It Came Upon the Midnight Clear

by babydykecate



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydykecate/pseuds/babydykecate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and Casey are alone in the squad room on Christmas Eve. Written for oxoniensis' porn battle on lj, prompts, "wall, cold."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Came Upon the Midnight Clear

It was one of those rare days when the SVU squad room was almost completely empty. Olivia sat at her desk finishing paper work, while Casey waited impatiently nearby. That was all that remained of the squad at this hour, just the two of them. It was Christmas Eve, and Olivia had been on call, as she had no one to go home to. There had been a call about a case, but there was nothing that could be done save paperwork.  
  
Enter a rather annoyed Casey who had to pick up the paperwork and get it signed by a judge. Casey had spent the first 15 minutes cursing the broken fax, and the repairman who refused to work on the holiday. She then focused her objections on having to come on the cold, snowy evening, before finally giving in to silent pacing.  
  
Olivia pretended not to notice Casey’s tantrum. She had to be careful to hide a few smiles at how cute Casey looked pissed. Olivia finished the last of the paperwork and walked to Casey, standing close enough to breathe her perfume.  
  
She held out the paperwork for Casey. “Sorry for the inconvenience Casey,” Olivia offered with a soft smile.  
  
“You should be,” Casey snapped.  
  
“Excuse me?” Olivia asked, incredulous at Casey’s rudeness.  
  
“I said…,” Casey started, but she was stopped by Olivia’s sudden movement. Olivia had pinned Casey’s hands behind her like a perp.  
  
“What… the… hell… Olivia?” Casey sputtered, as Olivia dragged her into an interrogation room. Casey felt the cold steel on her wrists, shortly before she heard Olivia lock the door.  
  
“OLIVIA! What on earth are you…?” Casey fumed.  
  
“You were pissy and rude, Casey. You deserve the handcuffs,” Olivia informed her, as she cornered her against the wall. Under her breath she muttered, “And it’s not my fault you look so damn hot when you’re pissed…”  
  
Casey, however, caught the last remark. She flushed a deep pink. “I do not… look…” She stammered, pouting slightly.  
  
Olivia suddenly realized the cause of the blush, and the wonderful situation she had Casey in. She smirked. “Admit it Casey Novak, you want me,” Olivia dared teasingly.  
  
Casey was blushing furiously… in fact she was quickly approaching a bright red. “No…” she said in a tight, embarrassed voice.  
  
“Yes, you do. You want me. You want me to run my hand across your breast,” Olivia ventured audaciously. Olivia’s hand grazed Casey’s breast. She touched her so slightly; it could have been mistaken for a breeze.  
  
“No…” Casey’s voice trembled with desire, but she was nothing if not stubborn.  
  
“You want me to bring my hand up her leg to your thighs…” Olivia spread Casey’s legs cop-style with her foot, and ran her hands up Casey’s legs, pulling away just before she reached her thighs.  
  
“No?” Casey gasped. She hadn’t meant it to sound like a question.  
  
“And you want me to touch you where you’re wet…” Olivia continued. Olivia moved so her body was millimeters from Casey’s, so Casey was pressed hard against the wall. Casey’s head raced, and her breathing quickened.  
  
“Yes?” Casey gasped.  
  
“Yes? You want me, Casey Novak?” Olivia asked with a smirk, closing the distance between them so their skin touched.  
  
“Yes. Yes… Please…” Casey admitted defeat.  
  
“You want me to touch you… to make you come saying my name?” Olivia asked, pressing her thigh into Casey’s heat.  
  
“Yes, Liv…” Casey moaned.  
  
“Well, then consider it an early Christmas present,” Olivia replied as she undid the top bottom of Casey’s suit pants.


End file.
